herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Wakeman
Jennifer "Jenny" Marie Wakeman/X-J-9 is the main protagonist from the Nickelodeon animated series, My Life as a Teenage Robot and is voiced by Janice Kawaye, who also voices Ami Onuki from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Her story She was created by her mother/maternal scientist, Dr. Nora Wakeman. She is friends with Brad, Tuck and Sheldon. Throughout the series she is shown to act like many teenagers when not saving the world including a desire to be popular, have a boyfriend and to keep up with the latest fashion trends. This often causes her to have disagreements with her mother who doesn't understand Jenny at times. Despite her desire to be normal she is willing to put her desire aside and has a strong sense of justice. While at times selfish overall she does her best to help people and fight off dangers to the Earth even at the risk of her own death. She has turned down the chance of joining the Cluster and ruling over the humans despite often feeling as if she doesn't fit in with humans. Despite always saving the day, Jenny doesn't ever get thanked or appreciated by the humans. Her human mother Ms. Wakeman is a hard cold-hearted woman who only wants to use Jenny for science, upgrades, and saving the world, ignoring Jenny's desires to live a normal life like an ordinary girl. After she saves the day from antagonists who were obviously the ones hurting the humans and causing the trouble, humans often tend to blame the damage done on Jenny ''and not her combatants. In "The Boy Who Cried Robot", Tuck even takes Jenny for granted by forcing her to do menial labor tasks composed of cutting up sandwiches, opening soda bottle caps and in the end Jenny chases Tuck with a laser gun as payback for being too greedy with demands. Powers and Abilities As a robot Jenny can fly, has superhuman strength, durability, can't age physically and superhuman reflexes. Jenny can also shoot lasers from her hands and has other weapons like missile launchers, chainsaws, laser cannons and more. Along side all these abilities she can speak fluently other languages besides English though apparently it is tied to a disk which if lost she can no longer speak the language of that particular disk. *'Superhuman Strength:' According to the opening, Jenny has the strength of one million and seventy men, but the exact magnitude is unknown. This is because her strength, like most of her powers, has fluctuated over the series, however, her strength should effortlessly range into the multi-ton level at the very least, as she easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. In the first episode she stops a meteor by her self, and in the next one she hits the ground so hard that she causes earthquakes on the city. *'Superhuman Speed:' She possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' She has superhuman reaction speed. *'Superhuman Agility:' Jenny's agility is far beyond that of even an olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Invulnerability:' Her outer shell is made from a Titanium Alloy to take large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to damage. However, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easy to damage. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy. *'Superhuman Senses:' She has extremely accurate senses. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Jenny shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. **'Superhuman Sight:' She can see further than any human being. ***'Electromagnetic Vision:' She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: ****'Digital Vision:' Makes everything looks like an 8-bit video game ****'Ultraviolet Vision:' The ability to see ultraviolet light. ****'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. ****'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. ****'Rainbow Vision:' Makes everything looks multicolor, with a 60's style. ****'"Heat" Vision:' Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. her mom using a bathing suit while everything else is melting). ****'Sausage Vision:' Makes everything looks like sausages. *'Flight:' Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet and "hair". She shows that she is beyond sound speed by getting out of the Earth’s atmosphere with ease. Further more, she shows to be able to fly faster than light. *'Various Weaponry:' Jenny's signature fighting style, consisting or unfolding a nearly unlimited number of weapons from inside her own mechanism, although seeming random, are always chosen to fit the situation, even when looking absurd. *'Energy Beam': She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so. *'Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers:' She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles, She can stop a ferris wheel that's rolling out of control with those arms. *'Shapeshifting:' She can shapeshift into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. "Victim of Fashion" shows that she can adapt new forms simply by scanning the imagery. *'Multilingualism:' Jenny has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to man kind. *'Corrosive Reflex:''' She can defend herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination which made by triple polycarbonate lamination that protects her against corrosive substances, Bio *Age: 16 *Likes: Flying, hanging out with Brad and Tuck, singing,guitars,snowball fights, trick-or-treating, kickin' some butts, being a hero, fashion, having fun with her friends, playing games, making new friends *Dislikes: Villains, making everyone upset, screwing, water, getting tired, ice cream sundaes Gallery Jenny Wakeman (Labor Day).png CuteJenny_Wakeman.jpg Jenny Sad.jpg Jenny 2.jpg Jenny flying off.jpeg Jenny Wakeman.jpeg Jenny and Nora.jpeg Jenny Fighting Robots.jpeg My life as a Teenage Robot XJ9.png JennyAboutToCry.png Hot_rod_jenny_by_frankrt-d6efxcf.png Jenny wiki icon.png Trivia *She's has a love for clothing, pretty boys, and shopping, and has an overall feminine demeanor, but she is a proud Action Girl loaded with weapons whose friends are mostly male. External Links Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Villain's Crush Category:Tomboys Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Siblings Category:Unwanted Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Neutral Good Category:Passionate Learners Category:Bond Protector Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Space Survivers Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:The Chosen One Category:Lawful Good Category:Damsel in distress Category:Teams Category:Martial Artists Category:Supporters Category:Pacifists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Metallic Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Law Enforcers Category:Special Agents Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Adventurers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Warriors Category:Mentor Category:Love Rivals Category:The Hero Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Outright Category:Vigilante Category:Optimists Category:Ingenue Category:One-Man Army Category:Dreaded Category:Anti Nazis Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Harmonizers Category:Lethal Category:Inspiring Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Paragon Category:Feminists Category:Arrogant Category:Superheroes